slapstickculturefandomcom-20200214-history
Dinah McCullough
Dinah McCullough, also known as the Seafoam Charmcast, is a secondary antagonist in Slapstick Culture. She is most important in Act Two, but she has minor roles in the other two acts. Background Dinah McCullough is the current leader of the Ragazza Mag. Unlike her members, however, Dinah was not born into a Magical Girl family. She grew up in the Ursa Major quadrant, where she suffered with paralysis of her lower body until she was thirteen. Her parents did not care for her, and so she was forced to seek out a method of healing herself on her own. She eventually met Gill Brine, who did what he could to redraw her body so that she could walk again. However, when the Monocromatico found out about his act of kindness, he was murdered, and a now-mobile Dinah swore revenge on them. She left home to find someone who could help her in her new quest, and ran across Pan Lumio completely by chance. He agreed to transform her into a Magical Girl, but did not tell her that his deals often cause mental and emotional instability. As a result, Dinah began her new life hunting down individual members of the Monocromatico, all the while trying to deal with the unstoppable emotional torture that now plagued her. Two years after becoming a Magical Girl, Dinah was approached by Polar Miracle and asked to join a group she was forming for the Underground Justice. Dinah agreed, and worked with the new Ragazza Mag for well over a year, which significantly improved the state of her mind. However, her emotional healing was cut short when Subterranean Charmcast died; the trauma caused her to snap and attack the group leader (Maude, at the time of the incident.) Maude left the Ragazza soon after, and Dinah took over. She and the three remaining members broke off from the Underground and began running their own missions, most of which kept the original goal of hunting members of the Monocromatico. Soon, the Ragazza met Short Pier, who ironically mistook them for Monocromatico associates. After finding out where Maude had gone, as well as meeting what she believed to be three Monocromatico members (though only Sydney had any real ties to the group,) Dinah changed her directive once again to target Short Pier. This did not go over well with the rest of the Ragazza, who slowly began to see the way her mind worked and reconsidered following her. Personality Dinah was once a sweet girl, but the events of her childhood and early teen years caused her to take on a new, much more pessimistic outlook on life. She has severe trust issues bordering on full-blown paranoia, thanks to her deal with Pan. She is also violent and incredibly prejudiced against others, going so far as to assume that Spoony and Kingsley were her enemies based purely on their appearances. Dinah occasionally lets pieces of her younger, naive self show through her rabid exterior. She admits she loves animals, and chose her aqueous theme because of a desire to visit the sea. When Sabrina admits that Gill was her brother, Dinah becomes conflicted, as she associates Sabrina herself with her enemies but doesn't want to hurt someone who was close to her hero. According to Lacey, Dinah also cries a lot when she thinks she is alone, and is generally miserable most of the time. She no longer thinks she is capable of being happy or trusting another person, and only continues to do what she does out of a misplaced need for revenge. Physical Appearance Dinah has a frail, waiflike look to her that does not betray her true nature. She is thin (even for her art style) and has a perpetually mortified expression. She has very light skin, blue eyes, and blonde ringlets that she typically pulls back into a ponytail when she's fighting. As a Magical Girl, her costume has a seafaring theme to it. It is dark blue, with a ribbon collar similar to a sailor's collar and matching cuffs on her gloves. The skirt is light and puffy, and she has a white, knotted rope wrapped around her waist. She also carries a saber and sometimes has a hat to match her outfit. Her shoes have tiny anchor patterns on the heels, as well. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Ragazza Mag Category:Synthetic Cartoons Category:Humanshape Characters Category:Antagonists